Who is He for Me?
by SanadaMitsuru
Summary: Sebenarnya, posisi apakah yang Akihiko tempati di hati Mitsuru? AkiMitsu fanfict :D


Ini fanfiction pertama saya, kalau hasilnya nggak memuaskan, maaf banget ya _

**Disclaimer: Atlus ^_^**

**Who is He for Me?**

_-Mitsuru-_

Selama 4 tahun lebih, aku tidak pernah merasakan suatu perasaan "special" pada Akihiko, sampai suatu malam Takeba bertanya kepadaku:

"Menurut Senpai, senpai itu siapanya Akihiko-senpai?"

Aku sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti itu, sampai teh yang baru saja mau kuminum hampir tumpah.

"Tentu saja hanya teman, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

"Hanya teman? Senpai yakin?" tanyanya lagi

"Tentu saja yakin, memang menurutmu apa?" aku menjawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa ya?" dia menjawabnya sambil menahan tawa. " Menurutku sih, sangat lebih dari itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, intinya lebih deh. Kalau begitu, dibalik ya, Akihiko-senpai itu siapanya Senpai?"

Hah? Siapanya bagaimana? Buatku, Akihiko itu...

"Kamu mau apa sih, Takeba?"

Akihiko itu...

"Dia itu hanya teman biasaku juga, itu saja."

Teman biasa ya? Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak bebas mengatakannya.

Takeba terlihat agak kecewa. "Teman biasa itu banyak artinya ya, menurut Senpai? Semua orang dibilang teman biasa, sampai yang sangat special itu juga dibilang biasa..."

Aku tidak tahu mau menjawab bagaimana, jadi aku alihkan pembicaraanya: "Malam ini bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Tartarus?"

"Baiklah, kuberitahu yang lain dulu ya." Syukurlah, sepertinya dia bisa melepaskan pembicaraan itu. Aku bisa mendengar pembicaraannya dengan yang lain, terutama dengan Iori, dari lantai dasar.

"Stupei! Ayo cepat, nanti ditinggal nih!"

"Iya, sebentar! Evokerku hilang entah kemana nih!"

Lalu aku mendengar suara seseorang yang kukatakan "teman biasa" walaupun sebenarnya sangat special, entah dalam kategori apa: Akihiko, "Junpei, sudah kukatakan berapa kali, hah? Rapikan sedikit dong kamarmu ini, tasmu yang sebesar itu saja sudah hilang dua kali, ya tentu saja evoker yang hanya sekecil itu bisa hilang."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Lalu ketika mereka turun, kami menunggu tengah malam sambil mengobrol, atau lebih tepatnya mengomentari Stupei, eh maksudku, Iori.

"Kadang aku ingin meninju Junpei karena kupikir akan membuat otaknya lebih pintar sedikit," kata Akihiko.

"Senpai, biarlah yang tidak pintar sedikitpun tetap begitu, sudah tak tertolong," jawab Takeba.

"Jangan begitu, Junpei-kun juga pasti punya kelebihan kan?" jawab Yamagishi yang baik ini.

"Wah! Tak kusangka dunia masih memiliki orang yang baik! Menurut kalian, kelebihanku apa? Pasti banyak, bukan?" jawab Iori yang terlalu senang.

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat, tapi menusuk.

"Tidak mungkin ada," jawab Akihiko, yang lebih menusuk lagi.

"Yang namanya Stupei pasti tidak punya kelebihan!" komentar Takeba.

"Eh... aku juga,... tidak tahu..." bahkan Yamagishi yang baik pun tidak bisa menebak kelebihan Iori. Parah juga ya?

Koromaru hanya memberi gerakan yang kesannya seperti mengatakan "memang tidak ada."

"Apa? Pasti ada! Contohnya: eh..." jawab Iori, mempertahankan dirinya.

Kami semua tertawa menertawakan Iori yang mau membela dirinya tapi sendirinya tidak tahu kelebihannya.

Sampai tengah malam itu...

Yang kulihat di depanku adalah, tubuh ayahku yang berbaring penuh dengan darahnya yang merah. Ayahku adalah alasanku untuk hidup, tapi mengapa dia mati? Apakah untuk membuktikan betapa lemahnnya diriku? Atau untuk menyiksaku? Atau supaya aku bunuh diri? Mengapa?

_-Akihiko-_

Sejak dulu aku tahu bahwa Mitsuru adalah orang yang kuat, tapi saat ini, dia sangat lemah. Aku mengerti betapa pedihnya kehilangan keluarga yang sangat kita sayangi, dan ingin kita jaga baik-baik, saat ini Mitsuru sama dengan diriku pada saat kehilangan Miki, berada dalam kegelapan, dan berhenti melangkah.

Aku harus, menghiburnya, dengan cara apapun.

"Mitsuru, kalau kau menangis, lawan perasaanmu itu, kalau kau menyesal, cobalah untuk melangkah maju,"

Mitsuru tidak menjawab, sepertinya tidak mendengarku. Jadi kuputuskan saja untuk, memeluknya. Mitsuru terlihat kaget, tetapi setelah itu dia diam kembali.

"Karena aku ada di sisimu, Mitsuru."

"Akihiko..."

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, aku hanya terus berlari tanpa arah, tetapi saat kamu muncul di hadapanku, aku menemukan tujuan baru untuk terus berlatih, yaitu untuk melindungimu."

Sesaat aku melihat bahwa Mitsuru merasa terhibur. Ia bahkan bertanya:

"Mengapa Akihiko melindungiku dan sekarang menghiburku?"

"Aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang belum kau jawab dengan jujur: Bagimu, aku ini siapa?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu... tentang pertanyaan itu...? Jawablah terlebih dulu... aku ini siapa... bagi Akihiko?"

"Sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tapi bukankah aku sedang menunjukannya?"

Wajahnya memerah, entah karena ia menangis atau karena aku.

"Sudah, Akihiko. Lepaskan aku."

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak bisa jujur tentang perasaanmu. Lihat, ayahmu memperhatikan, kau masih mau berbohong di depannya? Memangnya ayahmu pernah mengajarimu untuk membohongi perasaanmu sendiri? Nah, apa kau mau aku melepaskanmu?"

"...Tidak,... jangan..."

Setelah Mitsuru kembali pada kenyataan, aku pun keluar dari duniaku sendiri, dan ternyata anggota S.E.E.S. yang lain sedang menonton suatu acara romance. Aku merasakan wajahku semakin memerah karena baru sadar ada junior-junior yang menonton.

Lalu kami memutuskan untuk kembali dan memakamkan ayahnya besok. Mitsuru masih agak takut, jadi aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Akihiko sudah banyak membantuku. Tapi aku belum sempat berkata terima kasih ya."

"Tidak perlu, kalau kau bahagia itu sudah cukup. Lagipula kapanpun dan dimanapun, aku akan selalu menolongmu yang sedang kesusahan."

"Tidak, Akihiko, aku mau berterima kasih! Mungkin tidak cukup tapi, terima kasih ya."

Karena dia sangat manis saat berkata begitu, aku jadi tidak tahan sehingga wajahku memerah.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Akihiko."

"Mi-Mitsuru?" wajahku semakin memerah.

Rasanya sangat tidak seperti dia, ketika dia memberiku hadiah, yaitu mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Bahkan sampai para junior tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuatku kesal.

"Kalian... Jangan tertawa!"

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa Akihiko, biarkan saja mereka."

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, ya sudahlah."

-The End-

Akhir kata, maaf kalau ada kesalahan, dan thanks udah mau baca fanfiction gaje ku ini! XD

Soal kata2 Akihiko yang "Mitsuru, kalau kau menangis, lawan perasaanmu itu, kalau kau menyesal, cobalah untuk melangkah maju" itu kuambil dari kata2 Ciel Phantomhive yg berbunyi demikian: "If you're crying, fight against it! If you're regretting, walk forward!" yang dia katakan di season 2 Kuroshitsuji, waktu berhadapan dengan Margaret Turner (kalau gak salah namanya begini), tapi kuubah sedikit, sedikit banget!

Dan kalau mau, review ya! Arigatou!


End file.
